


О запретах на секс (и последствиях)

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лидия работает на Хейлов, Питер запрещает ей связи с мужчинами во избежании утечки информации, Дерек ненавидит Уиттмора и слишком много думает о том, как Мартин справляется с запретами дяди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О запретах на секс (и последствиях)

**Author's Note:**

> мафия!АУ; написано по канону другого фика, не моего.   
> Кусок, который вырвала из всего текста. Он недописан и там ПОЧЕМУ-ТО случился сюжет, а значит наметился объем и очередная бесконечная работа. Может быть когда-нибудь.

Лидия смотрит на этого недоноска Уиттмора, облизывает взглядом так влажно и пошло, что у Дерека в штанах каменеет, будто с откровенного порно. 

Мартин вздыхает протяжно, томно, и продолжает смотреть на Джексона, который хмурится за плечом Питера. Да-да, конечно, узнать, что твой настоящий отец глава наркокартеля, всегда несколько шокирует, но Дереку хочется закатить глаза и сказать этому золотому мальчику, которому повезло даже с приемной семьей (к слову, тут весьма спорный вопрос повезло ли ему с настоящей), что-то вроде «Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, желаю сдохнуть пораньше». Но Хейлу в общем-то плевать на Уиттмора-вроде-как-родственника, ему больше нравится смотреть, как Лидия кусает накрашенные губы и провокационно сжимает их на шариковой ручке. 

— Питер тебе не разрешит, — хрипловато сообщает он ей, но Мартин не замечает этой неестественной низости голоса — ей плевать, а Дерек умеет оценивать отношение к себе. 

— Знаю, — отмахивается она, но Хейлу почему-то хочется дожать, добить, посмотреть на горечь в глазах и почувствовать идиотскую садистскую радость от всего этого. 

— Он тебе мужиков не позволяет таскать, не то, что сыночка своего, — мерзко ухмыляется Дерек, и его самого мгновенно коробит от той неоправданной злости, что буквально вылетает из его слов. 

Лидия отрывает взгляд от смазливого Уиттмора и переводит на него, задумчиво закусывая губу. На него она сморит трезво; не масляно-вульгарно, как на Джексона. 

— Красотке остается только развлекать себя в душе, — добавляет Дерек, не сдержавшись. И тут же хищно облизывается, отводя глаза. 

Он не такой, не подумайте. 

Дерек Хейл, если хочет секса, то снимет себе девицу у Бойда, чтобы точно никаких венерических. Дерек Хейл когда-то хотел серьезных отношений, встречаясь с учительницей и парой ну о-очень хороших девочек. Сейчас Дереку хватает пары проверенных вагин для утоления своих мужских потребностей и частого стояка на Лидию Мартин, помощницу его дяди, того ещё мудака. И девушки, те которые остальные, не входящие в притон Бойда и не рыжие — Дерек рыжих не любит, от них проблем много — ловят вежливую холодную улыбку и почтительно открытую дверь. 

Дерек Хейл не тот, кто будет говорить девушке в лицо о мастурбации. 

— А я чем по твоему занимаюсь последний месяц? — помедлив, отвечает Лидия, картинно-медленно, на зависть Мэрелин Монро откидывая волосы на спину.

Дерек Хейл просто тот, кто иногда думает о Лидии Мартин и мастурбации в душе. Ну, может, чуть чаще, чем иногда. 

Питер идет к ним, шагая размашисто, так, как умеет только он. И Дерек дергается, словно пес, отбрасывая мысли о Мартин подальше. Работу нужно делать всегда вовремя. Особенно, если работаешь ты не в офисе с дешевым принтером, а с Питером Хейлом. 

— Джексон Уиттмор, — Питер театральным жестом представляет мнущегося за его спиной парня. Так, словно не они, не Лидия и Дерек рыли носом землю, чтобы найти этого недоноска. — Он — мой сын. А это Дерек, мой племянник. У него есть сестра Кора, так что твоя семья расширилась на двух кровных родственников. 

По лицу Джексона пробегает судорога — ещё бы, у тебя в родственниках тяжеловес в метр девяносто с отнюдь не дружелюбным взглядом. Но когда мальчишка смотрит на Лидию, которая старше его на два года — а может и нет, но Дерек хочет, чтобы было так, и оно будет; у Хейлов всегда работает этот принцип — у него загораются глаза и плечи расслабляются. 

— Это Лидия Мартин, моя помощница и весьма, весьма, — с нажимом повторяет Питер, — умная девушка. 

Дерек знает, как Питер ненавидит показывать Лидию кому бы то ни было, но его мало волнуют дядины проблемы с психо-фоном. Ему кажется, что Мартин отвечает придурку Уиттмору, который никогда не станет Хейлом; он стоит за ее плечом, как это обычно и бывает, и воображение рисует блядский флирт, выражающийся одними глазами. Это тоже, что и походка Питера; присущая лишь Мартин черта, не менее блядская, чем сам флирт. 

— Прекрати думать обо мне в душе, — тихо говорит Лидия, и Дерек понимает, что флирта никчемному двоюродному братцу не обломилось ровным счетом нисколько. 

— Ты переоцениваешь себя, — скупо отзывается Дерек, хотя мысли о том, чтобы дать ответ, достойный ее слов, вертятся буквально на корню языка, толкаясь к губам. 

— Да что ты говоришь, — оборачивается к нему Мартин и, сделав два шага к машине, касается паха, сжимая член через джинсу. 

Дереку нравится их привычная позиция — умница Мартин с ангельским голоском зачитывает все, что им нужно, а он, застывший позади нее, в двух шагах и чуть левее, так, что если придется отступить, она натолкнется на него. И со дня, когда они находят потерянных детей Питера («Санта-Барбара перебралась в Чикаго», фыркает Эрика) эта позиция начинает нравиться ему ещё сильнее.


End file.
